


Halfdan the Black // Headcanons

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Clueless Flirting, Crush, Date Nights, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Halloween, Illness, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Multi, NSFW, Nsfw abc's, One sided, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Wedding, bestfriends, christian wife, courting, losing a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: A collection of headcanons for the character Halfdan the Black from Vikings. Ranging from sickening fluff to filthy smut.Requests are always open on here, even if my Tumblr states otherwise.





	1. NSFW ABC's

A - Aftercare  
(What they are like after sex)

As much as Halfdan loves you he needs a little space afterwards feeling as though he might die from how active you are so he does little more than roll onto his side and wait for his heart rate to slow, but by the time he’s calmed down you’re usually fast asleep curled up in the furs. Or ready to pounce on him for another round, whichever suits your fancy at that moment in time. If for whatever reason he’s rougher with you than usual, you can bet he’ll get a bath ready for you, even if he has to boil the water himself.

 

B - Body Part  
(There favorite body part of theirs and their lovers)

He loves your throat and by relation your neck. the way he can see the head of his cock through the skin when he tips your head back just so, and the way by just pressing it right he can cut your circulation of completely, how gorgeous you look in an off the shoulder dress.

Halfdan’s favorite body part on himself are his hands, which kind of link in with his small obsession with your neck. How large they look wrapped around your thin throat, how his fingers look as they slid in and out of your mouth, the way he can pin both your hands about your head in one of his.

 

C - Cum  
(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Inside of you. always. might have a slight breeding kink, who knows.

 

D - Dirty Secret  
(Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Really wants to fuck you after battle when the both of you are still covered in the blood of your victims. But the way you disappear afterward to scrub the fluids of your body has kind of shamed him into keeping it a secret.

He also really want to watch his brother fuck you for some reason. but he’s too self-conscious to indulge himself in the thought, thinking you might leave him for his brother if you were given the chance.

 

E - Experience  
(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Experience isn’t the best word to use, of course, he’s fucked plenty of women, whores, thrawls, save girls, but he hasn’t had a consistent relationship with anyone before. It took a little explaining to get him to understand that fucking you and being done wasnt the best way to treat a lady, it took even more explaining to get him to understand you weren’t saying he was a bad lover. but eventually, you got there.

 

F - Favourite Position  
(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Cowgirl, he loves that he doesn’t have to do anything and yet he can see your breasts, the pleasure on your and the way you collapse onto him when you cum. 

 

G - Goofy  
(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

The two of you are always very goofy and flirty, in and out of the bedroom. Sometimes you accidentally kill the mood when one of you cant stop laughing, or if one of you’ve made some stupid joke.

 

H - Hair  
(How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Right well, we’ve all see how Vikings cut their hair, littering there head with cuts, blood dripping down their forehead and as brave and fearless as Halfdan is I highly dought he’d risk it.

 

I - Intimacy  
(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

You’re the one thing he has all to himself, he treats you like you’re his Queen. savoring every second, every noise, every movement, he knows you like the back of his hand.

 

J - Jack Off  
(Masturbation headcanon)

Only when watching you dance and strip for him, any other time and you take care of it for him, unless you’re indisposed at that moment in time and he simply can’t wait.

 

K - Kink  
(One or more of their kinks)

halfdan a sort of mix of kink, a little bit of voyeurism, some dom/sub in there, bondage is one of his favorites, wax play with a nearby candle, all sorts really just what happens in the moment.

 

L - Location  
(Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere and everywhere. his favorite all-time place, however, is the small waterfall half a days ride from Vestfold, where the two of you met.

 

M - Motivation  
(What turns them on, gets them going)

You’re his motivation, everything about you drives him crazy. your silky hair, the sound of your voice, the way you walk, the way you show your love for him in ever small interaction. To him, you are the definition of perfection, your presence is all the motivation he needs.

 

N - NO  
(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will not, no matter how much you beg, touch you when you’re with child. He feels as though it’s a blessing from the gods that you’re allowed to create life when he himself has taken so many. He prays to them most mornings just to thank them for the generosity.

 

O - Oral  
(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’ll take and receive with equal measure. Your usual wake up call is his head between your legs, devouring you like a man would his last meal, not caring how many times you come, just how delicious you taste on his tongue.

As much as the both of you love it when you go down on him, its actually a rare occurrence. You usually only do it when you’ve set off raiding, the boat to crowded for the two of you to fuck unnoticed but the back of the boat in the cloak of darkness is almost the perfect setting.

 

P - Pace  
(Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Halfdan likes to play with you, fucking you fast and rough right up till the edge, the slowly tease you until he can catch up. Honestly, it depends on the mood and setting which the two of you are in, make up sex tends to be slow and dirty, when you fight; fast and rough, when you play your foreplay games it seems to center around what the topic of the game was on.

 

Q - Quickie  
(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies are the norm for the two of you, you only ever seem to have long passionate sex when the two of you are back in Vestfold, in the privacy of your shared home. Spending what seems to be an eternity rolling around beneath the sheets, not knowing how long you’ve been there until Harald comes knocking almost two days later to drag Halfdan away.

 

R - Risk  
(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Every fucking day, one dare call it a kink of his. The thrill of getting caught as you two get it on at the back of the boat, doing it on Harald’s throne, hell even making sore poor Frankish man what the two of you. The use of a blade to remove your clothing, tying you up and chocking you, may have ‘accidentally’ branded you one.

 

S - Stamina  
(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Two, three rounds not including foreplay, but that’s when you’re back home. whist away raiding you only have time for one quick round before someone needs you elsewhere.

 

T - Toy  
(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Now given the time period obviously they hadn’t been invented, though that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about using the handle of his axe one or twice.

 

U - Unfair  
(how much they like to tease)

Unfair is like second nature to halfdan, given that he’s a selfish lover sometimes he might even do it by accident, forgetting to give and just take. He does tend to tease when he’s feeling jealous or self-conscious, mainly at social events, riling you up and teasing you under the table and then nothing more until you’d return home, which would be, thanks to him, in the early hours of the morning.

 

V - Volume  
(How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Halfdan’s actually quite embarrassed when it comes to making noises, the only ones that slip through are the almost inaudible gasps and groans right before he comes.

 

W - Wild Card  
(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

I’d only happened once and that seemed to be enough of the two of you, Halfdan had brought a slave girl back with him courtesy of some far of earl, which the two of you shared her for a night before killing her, covering the both of you in her blood.

 

Y - Yearning  
(How high is their sex drive?)

There isn’t exactly any yearning, probally because you have sex so often that any more might kill the two of you. I’ m you’ve christened every surface in your cabin and the great hall, so, I guess the drives pretty high.

 

Z - Zzzzzz  
(how quick the fall asleep afterward)

When you do finally decide to fall asleep he loves to pull you close to him spooning or lying one on top of the other neither of you really have a preference only wanting to be close to one another.


	2. Courting

\- At first, Halfdan can’t bring himself to approach you, the initial introductions were set up by his brother and your father. Harald knew how enchanted his younger brother was with you and although they had traveled to your small kingdom to learn of how many men you had and what sort of defenses your city possessed a union would be better for both sides than the two kingdoms going to war.

\- The two of you are just awful, Halfdan can’t seem to construct a coherent sentence, and you’re just a stuttering mess who can’t help but flush a light pink every time you’re in his presence.

\- So, he sends you little gifts instead. A bouquet of wildflowers, a small wooden carving, a gorgeous red gown for the upcoming feast. You had tried to thank him many times but just ended up mumbling on your words.

\- It was a warm summers evening when Halfdan found you walking through the city’s streets. You ended up laying together beneath the stars on one of the nearby hilltops. The two of you connected on a different level, no words were said but the two of you seemed to share a thousand words that night.

\- You are sort of inseparable after that, always at one another’s sides. You are married by weeks end, and returning to Vestfold with the brothers by the end of the month.


	3. Crush

\- You were perfect in his eyes, Halfdan could simple not draw his attention away from you. His crush was more of an obsession, he knew everything there was to know about you, how you sharpened your sword every three days, how you liked to braid your own hair rather than have a thrall do it, he even knew about the small tattoo on the inside of your left thigh, the only thing he didn't know about you was how to get your attention. 

\- He likes to do things for you in an attempt to get you to notice him. In battle, he always stays beside you or near you, giving his aid when it's needed. 

\- His brother, Harald, finds it hilarious. Always poking fun at how he follows you around like a shy puppy and how he knows nothing about how to woo a woman or anything about them in general.

\- It takes him months to work up to courage to speak with you, and close to a year before he asks you if you’d like to go on a walk with him. After his first step he slowly gains more and more courage and before either of you know it you're doing things together every single day and becoming more of a couple with each moment. 

\- He tries to speak with you but almost ways fail in some way. stuttering, forgetting what he was going to say, things like that. Once he had tried to start a conversation with you and he just stood there not speaking a word, his mind had a slight malfunction as he took in the beautiful woman before him.

\- He has a dopey love-struck smile planted on his face every time he sees you. 

\- He likes to leave thing for you to find, sort of his way of telling you that he’s there and that he sees you in a loving, caring way. Wildflowers on your doorstep, wooden carvings left with your brother for you, etc. Harald has called him a stalker one or twice.


	4. Halloween (Modern)

\- Every Halloween Ragnar hosts a party at his house and every year you and Halfdan attend. And every year the two of you end up either blackout drunk or wit you taking care of Halfdan and the others. But you always thoroughly enjoy yourself. 

\- Last year you were sick and spent the entire holiday binge-watching movies and programs. You watched the entire conjuring series and a few older ones like the ring and Saw. Halfdan slowly nursed you back to health with pumpkin spice hot chocolates and maple cookies. This year you were going to attend the party as usual.

\- Halfdan isn’t the type to dress up, but that doesn't stop you. And it sure as hell doesn't stop him from admiring you in whatever outfit you choose to wear. You are insistent on having a new outfit every year, and for every party, you attend in October. You just love dressing up so much and had some many ideas on what you wanted to wear and any idea you had. 

\- You got him to dress up one year, and that was only because you did a couples outfit. You went as a shieldmaiden and Halfdan went as a Viking. Harald begs you every year after that to wear it again, he was the only person, not there that year, instead, he was at a business conference in Japan.

\- This year you went as a Valkyrie, an angel was a very popular choice but a Valkyrie was something new, and unique. Halfdan was absolutely glowing with happiness when he saw you dressed as something from Norse mythology. You didn't believe in the same things he did but you respected his beliefs, Halfdan was convinced he was winning you over though. He even had you praying to thor whenever a thunderstorm rolled in.

\- When you have kids Halloween is a holiday you always spend together. You make it your mission to match or have the same theme in your outfits.


	5. Sexual Tension

\- He and his brother had arrived in Kattegat about a week ago, wishing to sail with your father to Paris. Following your brothers lead you ignored them for the majority of the time but there was just something about him that you couldn’t ignore. Halfdan felt it too, you were like the poison fruit he dare not touch and yet you were exactly what he craved. 

\- You always found one another's eyes in the room, no matter how crowded it may be. It was as though you could sense each others presence. Like when the ships got separated on the way to Paris, you found yourself looking for him first and not your mother. 

\- Halfdan had injured himself whilst out hunting, nothing to sever but he still needed some attention, that’s how he arrived in your healer tent. You were in the process of stitching a gash on his chest up when you made eye contact, you slowly felt yourself leaning in, Halfdan’s hands creeping up your sides. Your attention was snapped back into place when Harald entered the tent to check on his brother, you quickly excused yourself, sending in a slave girl to continue in your stead. 

\- Harald had joked a few times that he could feel it radiating off of you, that he could smell it on you. The majority of the time he would piss Halfdan off, joking about how desperate he was. 

\- It got at an all-time high when you found yourselves alone in the woods together, you’d gone out hunting and had been separated from everyone else. It just seemed right in that moment to lean in and kiss him, you weren’t really intending on doing anything more but before you knew it he had you pinned against a tree, fucking the life out of you.


	6. Losing a child

\- You’d had a miscarriage before and a stillbirth but this was different, you’d watched them take their first steps, their first words, taught them how to fire an arrow, how to skin a rabbit. This wasnt meant to happen. 

\- The world seemed to stop, nothing was the same after that day. The only person who seemed to understand you was Lagatha, she took had gone through something similar, and equally traumatic. 

\- Halfdan grew distant towards you and you weren’t quite sure why. whether it was because he felt as though it was his fault, or if he blamed you for what happened. You simply didn’t know but whatever it was Hadlfdan didn’t want to be around you. 

\- It felt as though your whole world was falling apart, that everything was going wrong. Harald did what he could for you and your marriage, he informed you that Halfdan just needed time. He also reassured you that he wasnt going to leave you, no matter how distant Halfdan got. 

\- You moved past your loss separately, but after a few months apart, you seemed to grow back together. It seemed that all you needed was a little space, life wasnt exactly perfect by you worked through it. All you need was time and each other


	7. Christian Wife

\- You hated everything, Vestfold to you was disgusting, the mud, the blood, the smell, everything around you had you praying to god that this was all some horrible nightmare. That Satan had infected your mind, playing a cruel trick on you. Anything but the terrifying reality. 

\- Halfdan wasnt exactly please either, it felt as though he was betraying his gods in the worst of ways. The only upside he could find was that you couldn't understand a word he was saying and there for you wouldn't try and speak to him, not that you wanted to talk to the pagans.

\- The wedding was the worst part, you understood nothing, the ceremony baffled you. Exchanging swords, then putting rings on the top, you could not wrap your head around that was meant to be a wedding. You were thankful for one thing on that night that would be that neither of you wanted to sleep with one another. 

\- You were treated poorly, possibly even worse than the slaves were. You understood why if the roles were reversed Halfdan would most like of been killed by now. The food was so rotten you could hardly keep anything down, usually throwing up in a bush somewhere. 

\- The only kindness you received was from a family who lived in a forest close to the city, who you sneaked off to meet whenever you could. They were wonderful people and their kids where the sweets angels you’d ever met.

\- It was these same children that brought you as close to death as you would ever want to be. The kingdom was celebrating Yol and Halfdan had forbidden you from going, children also weren’t allowed to attend so you had been asked to look after them. You were watching them playing on the ice when the youngest tripped soon after the two of them disappeared under the ice. 

\- You didn't remember running onto the ice, jumping in after the children, or the freezing cold water, nor did you remember pulling the boys out of the water. And you certainly didn't remember Halfdan diving into the water and pulling you out. You did remember the darkness though, the clam and peace the icy waters brought you, the feeling of stillness brought you a sort of closure you didn't know you needed. 

\- You woke up with your head in Halfdan’s lap, the other people of the village surrounding the two of you. A circle of ruins where burnt into the ground around you, the ancient carving you’d had on your forearm since birth burned and glowed like they did when a thunderstorm rolled in. 

\- Everything changed after that. You were treated differently, people respected you and moved out of the way for you when you walked past, Halfdan actually stayed at home with you, ate dinner with you, shared the bed with you. He also started to teach you Norse so you could speak to one another.


	8. Marriage

\- His possessiveness would only increase after your wedding, you were now officially his, so he now had a sort of claim to you, not that he’d use that right against you in any way. So when someone would approach you with that look in their eyes or an unwanted familiarity in their touch, he would not be able to control his hostility. 

\- His possessive nature even reached as far as his brother. Harald had always been flirty with you and maybe a little too comfortable with your company, it was something Halfdan had grown used to. But one night Harald was a little too drunk and his hands were wandering a little too far. 

\- You would move out into a more rural area, somewhere in the highlands but still close enough to make it back to the town if you were needed. Your house would be a small place but big enough for your growing family, with a vegetable garden to assist you in surviving the winter. 

\- Halfdan opens up to you more, sharing his thoughts and feelings, his desires and worries, but more importantly his emotions. He feels although he could tell you anything and you would never judge him or change your views of him. Hell, you’d married his sorry ass so there had gotta be something that you liked about him.

\- He would be more openly concerned about you and your well being. Openly asking people at the end of a battle if they had seen you, being honest about who he’s sneaking off to see, or being the reason as to why he’s so tired all the time. 

\- You would have your first child pretty early on in the marriage, in fact, you were a few weeks along when the two of you wed. Your second and third would come sometime later when the two of you had more time on your hands when Harald was less focused on conquering all of Norway.


	9. illness

\- A fever had broken out in the poorer parts of the city and before anyone knew it the majority of Vestfold was infected. You being the caring person you were insisted on helping those who were ill, caring for them 24/7 hoping to nurse as many as you could back to health. But come lunch you too were ill, suddenly collapsing as you made your way down to the river to retrieve fresh water. 

\- Halfdan was going crazy, didn’t know what to do but more importantly, he couldn’t do anything and that was killing him more. Your health and everyone else’s was in the hand of the gods, he prayed every night that they would return you to him. 

\- He spends most nights carving ruins into the headboard of your bed, only stopping when his blade dulls, but he’s right back at it when he’s grabbed another one. 

\- He stayed by your bedside, changing the cloth on your brow every hour or so, making sure there was food ready if you were to wake. 

\- Harald sent out for some Witch/healer lady who lived high in the mountains in a hope that she could help bring you back to his brother.


	10. Sexual Teasing

\- At first, you didn’t know you were doing it, you were just enjoying yourself at the feast. Yes, maybe you were dancing a little too suggestively but you hadn’t intended to. it was only when you caught Halfdan wild eyes, that you realized that everyone else in the room was also watching you move. You thought of stopping and sitting down with Halfdan, but the way he was looking at you was starting a fire within you. heat spread through your body at the thought of what he might do to you when he finally got his hands on you.

\- So you continued, twirling around the fire with the other women, grinding up close to them putting on a show for the men around you, it seemed that the other woman had the same idea.

\- There was one particular guy that kept trying to pull you onto his lap. Any other day and you would have pulled away but the look of pure anger on Halfdans face and the knowledge that he wouldn’t take his eyes off of you for a moment seemed to give you the confidence to sit in the stranger’s lap, kissing up his neck as you made eye contact with your love across the room.

\- You stayed with the man for a good ten minutes before using the excuse that you needed more mead to leave him. You made your way past Halfdan and out of the hall before you felt his presence behind you, seconds later you found yourself pressed against a nearby wall.

\- As he started kissing up your neck your mind began to wonder, ‘you’d teased him this much already so what was the point in stopping now?’ You started to grind against him, knowing that you were going to get your way when he growled lowly in your ear for you to stop.

\- Eventually, when he’d almost had enough, Halfdan saved what little resolve he had left to wait until you are back in the privacy of your cabin. You messed with him the entire way home, slowly pealing your clothes off as you went, leaving a naught trail for him to follow. You crawled your way onto the bed and sat there as innocently as possible waiting for him to join you.

\- Halfdan waisted no time, as soon as you were in reach he grabbed your ankle and pulled you to the end of the bed. Settling himself between your open thighs ready to show you how much of a tease he could be.


	11. Date Nights

\- Halfdan likes to take you for walks along the beach, in the forest and the highlands, or down to the secret river you’d found in one of the nearby forests. sometimes the two of you get lost in time and end up walking around for hours on end. 

\- On some of your more romantic nights, you and halfdan like to share a bath, soaking in the lukewarm water together until it turns cold. Nights like this usually end one of two ways, fucking in the bathtub or in your bed. Occasionally both, but that’s normally saved for special moments, like your wedding night or when you found out you were with child. 

\- When you have free time he likes to take you up to the mountains for weeks at a time, unusually during winter when Harald doesn’t need him as much. You enjoy hunting together and just being one with nature, with nothing not even a single care in the world. Where you can forget about being vicious Vikings and just pretend to have a simple life.

\- It was on one of these dates, well weekend getaway, that Halfdan asked you to marry him, you were walking down the river hand in hand when you suddenly saw Harald standing beside a table surrounded by all your favorite flowers and a mini banquet of food. He proposed to you with a ring made out of a flower, the stem wrapped around itself to make the look with the petals sitting on top.


	12. Flirting

\- Halfdan was awful at flirting, though he tried his best once he found out that his glances and body language wasnt enough to reel you in. He tried everything, asked his brother for help, asked your brothers for help thought nothing seemed to work. 

\- It was becoming a sort of inside joke that everyone knew halfdan wanted you except you. Aslaug suggested one last thing, bringing you a small carving of Freyja. You’d accepted the gift as a princess would and gave halfdan a small smile in thanks, but once you returned home you couldn't remove the contagious smile from your face.

\- Halfdan met the others on the hunting fields, utterly defeated. Complaining about how embarrassed he was until Bjorn informed him you’d been smiling like a fool all day. How he had heard you talking with your shieldmaidens about Halfdan and how handsome you thought he was. 

\- With the new found confidence Halfdan decided to bring you a bouquet of flowers, and this time you seemed to catch onto his advances. Laughing and joking with him, until you found yourself sneaking Halfdan into your private cottage just outside of the of the city. 

\- Your brother reaction wasnt one you expected when they caught you and Halfdan lying in bed the next morning, their reaction was more of a ‘Finally’ than it was ‘Remove your hands from my sister’.


	13. Jealousy

\- Halfdan is quick to get jealous, he knows the stories about him, the rumors and assumptions people make before meeting him, he believes that he is unworthy of you, that given the chance you would leave him for someone better. He likes to keep his hand on you for this exact reason, hoping that if he’s claiming you in such an open way, other men won't try to gain your attention. 

\- He gives you the silent treatment when jealous, not really sure how to handle it without killing the man and or lashing out and saying something he most definitely will regret. That's not to say that he hasn’t killed one or two or thirty men and woman who believed they could engage with you in such a way. 

\- Hickies (Lovebites), he leaves them everywhere, he loves leaving them in obvious places, like your neck and your collar bones, but his favorite are the ones he leaves on your thighs and breasts. 

\- He gets very picky about who is and isn’t allowed in your company, you dont like this for obvious reasons, but it turns out he has a rather good judge of character, the one and only time you’d ignored him the guy had tried to assault you, luckily for you Halfdan watches you like a hawk.

\- Jealous Halfdan usually ends in jealous, possessive sex. Which leads to a lazy day in and lots of make-up kisses, several apologize all worded differently, ‘But I love you’, ‘Sorry I care’, ‘they’ve gotta know you’re mine’, of course, he never blatantly says he was in the wrong using the excuse of ‘well you are mine’ which usually earns he a smack round the head.


	14. miscarriage

\- Halfdan knew the gods were punishing him, he did not know why or what he had done but he just knew it was his fault. You where perfect there was no way you could have possibly angered the gods, but him, there were many things he had done that deserved punishment.

\- You were sitting beside the fire playing Hnefatafl with Harald when you first felt it, you just thought it was the babe moving nothing more. That was until it felt as though you were being stabbed, lurching forward in pain and knocking the game to the floor. 

\- Harald was up and beside you in a flash, picking your body up from the floor, as he shouted for his brother and the servants to come help. The servants came but sadly halfdan was nowhere to be found. It appeared on that particular evening he’d decided to wander the woods looking for the perfect place to build your cabin. 

\- You don’t remember much of that night, other than the insurable emotional and physical pain. You awoke sometime the next morning to Halfdan crying beside you, no sign of the blood that once covered the entirety of the sheets.

\- You manage to get through it though, step by step, day by day until you felt comfortable in trying again. And by the grace of the gods, no more than a month later and you’re jumping into his arms with the word of another pregnancy.


	15. How you met

\- You were a healer in Frankia, in a small town a little further down river from Paris. He and Harald had been raiding the village when they found you, you’d been rounded up with the other women whilst they slaughtered the men. 

\- One of the few men who could fight managed to land a blow on Halfdan, a nasty gash in his side, without really thinking you approached him putting pressure on the wound before quickly inspecting it. Then lead halfdan back to your hut with Harald following behind, the walls were filled with different medical concoctions, and many, many herbs they’d never seen before.

\- Most people believed you were a witch, given your advanced medical techniques. You’d stitched Halfdan up and sealed the wound best you could, the only evidence left was a red line in the skin surrounded by tiny little stitches. 

\- They spoke in a language you quite understand but their tone wasnt threatening nor as their body language. They seemed to notice you clam behavior and found no threat in you given that you’d just helped them, but when you brought Halfdan a small glass vial filled with some unknown liquid he was still hesitant to drink it. 

\- Your weird hand movements did nothing to convince them, so instead, you mimicked how you made it, showing them the mushrooms they recognized instantly, then you pointed to the fire you’d boiled the concoction on and then proudly held the glass bottle out to him. 

\- He only drank the vial once you took a sip yourself, you then ran off for another herb and handed to him, you mumbled the words for a moment trying to get it right before you spoke up, your speech was heavily coating in your accent, but they could understand some of the words, ‘Durdock, f-fo-r in infla mma tin? tion, inflammation’. you smiled brightly once you managed to say it correctly, halfdan smiled back at you before speaking himself, ‘you understand us?’ ‘Little’, you mumbled out suddenly shy now that you weren’t focused on helping him.

\- They took you back to camp with them, hoping that you could do something to help Helga and any others who may need your assistance. Ragnar insisted that you return to Kattegat with them until Halfdan took an arrow in the final fight and you refused to leave his side.


	16. Best Friends

\- You were taken in by his father when you were a young girl, your father had died saving there during a partially hard raid. He believed it was only right that he took you in given that your mother was also in Valhalla. You got on with both of them exceptionally well but steered more towards Halfdan given you had more in common with him than his brother. 

\- You always know what the other is thinking, and if you dont all it takes in one glance and both of you are on the same page. You fight as one in battle, always covering the others back, Harald’s as well of course, but with the two of you it’s like a kind of dance like the moves are already planned in your heads before you’ve even started to fight.

\- You know each other inside and out, can tell what kind of mood they are in with one glance, know what they want to say even if they cant get the words out, Harald like to joke that the two of you are soulmates or two halves of a whole, he’s in a way at least that what you like to believe. 

\- Most people assume you are together given the way you act to one another, and maybe there is something there, but neither of you are willing to destroy what you have for something that might not be mutual. But sometimes it does feel as though the two of you are together, the scenes of ease you get around one another and the comfort you find when together. 

\- You fight in a way Harald says is like an old married couple or spoiled children, always getting under one another’s skin over trivial things such as ‘Who moved my sword’, ‘Halfdan that is my shirt’, the most amusing being, ‘Did you just steal my food? Spit it out, Halfdan, I said spit it out’.


	17. Virginity

\- He knew you were an innocent little thing the moment he lay his eyes on you, from the way you shy away at the sight of blood, closed your eyes and squealed everytime someone was killed. But he didn’t realize you where that pure, and more so that you wanted to give yourself to a man a violent as himself. 

\- Harald and himself arranged everything, he brought his brother to help because he wanted everything to be perfect. You had a wonderful meal, followed by a walk along the beach, where you ended up in Halfdan private cabin in the woods. 

\- Halfdan would lay you down on your back, surrounded by pillows and furs, your belly full of food and mead, candles lighting the room setting an intimate glow. He would kneel between your slightly parted legs, still not liting the fabric that separated him from seeing your cunt for the first time. 

\- He would take his time gently stroking your legs with feather-like touches, getting you used to him touching such an intimate part of your body. After a moment of two of admiring your long legs, he’d settle between them, bringing them up to wrap around his waist.

\- He would start by gently rolling his hips against yours, teaching you how to match his pace, letting you get used to the weight of him above you. Once the sounds of your pleasure reach his ears will he move a hand between your body’s and carefully stroke his fingers along your folds, only penetrating you when you give permission. He continued moving his fingers inside of you until you were coming around them with the sweetest moans tumbling from your lips. 

\- The pain wasnt as bad as you’d expected or what you had been told, and any discomfort you’d felt was soon removed by his gentle touches as sweet words, Not that they had anything to do with easing the pain but it made you feel better in the moment. Afterward, the two of you shared a bath, before snuggling up in bed together and falling asleep.


	18. Birth

\- It takes him a good ten minutes before the words have settled in, the slave girl stood before him waiting to take him to her. Halfdan had been down by the docks with his brother, sorting out the ships for the upcoming raid, you were at least a moon early. 

\- At first, he doesn’t enter the bedroom, standing outside with the other men as they congratulate him, drinking mead and singing in the hall. It’s only when a young slave girl runs out and throws up all over the floor, as she’s covered in blood from fingertips the elbows. That’s alarm bells start to go off in his head.

\- He’d ran into the room before anyone could stop him, you were a ghostly white, lying there looking almost lifeless if it wasnt for your vice-like grip on the healer holding your hand, and the tense lines in your neck as you screamed silently. 

\- Harald followed soon after, breaking his brother form the trance he was in. He pushed his brother forward, whispering in his ear to sit beside you and help you through it. His presence beside you was all you needed apparently, moments later and the sound of a newborn babe filled the room. 

\- He heard as Halfdan breath got caught in his throat, his head immediately snapping up to where the sound came from, you could have sworn you had seen tears in his eyes.

\- Halfdan was the first to hold your son, cradling him in his arms like his most prized possession. the babe was soon passed on to Harald who held the babe high up in the air, laughing about how his face would look so much better covered in ink. 

\- You were out like a light after that, sleeping for five whole days, scaring the hell out of everyone. As soon as you were up the babe was in your arms, soon learning that halfdan had called him, (son’s name) Halfdansson.


	19. Posessive

\- He would follow you everywhere, you would be oblivious to his actions and movements, no matter where you went he would follow. Down to the market, up in the forests picking flowers, even down to the lake where you bathe, though he would always revert his eyes no matter how much he wanted to look. On the rare occasion that you would spot him out of the corner of your eye, he’d quickly find something to make it look as though he wasnt staring at you like a hawk.

\- Once Halfdan found the courage to approach you and ask you to be his. His possessive nature only seemed to grow, just now he actually had a legitimate reason to kill the man too close for comfort. 

\- He has on one occasion fucked you in front of a small group of his brother’s men, they had thought it was okay to talk about your body and their fantasies of what they may do to you if they had the chance. The men where kill shortly after, the thought of them using the image of you getting fucked for there own personal use, didn't sit right with him.

\- At social events such as feasts, he’ll have you sat in his lap the entire time, his arms in a vice-like grip around your waist. When you are overseas raiding, you aren’t allowed to leave his side, he doesn't trust his own men, let alone ones he’s only just met before. 

\- Whilst raiding he loves to wrap you in his fur cloak, or when he finds himself sleepless at night he’ll hide your shirt somewhere or accidentally spill mead on it so that in the morning you have no choice but to wear one of his until the salves can clean it.


	20. Clueless Flirting

\- Now Halfdan can’t flirt to save his life, so when he does, it’s painfully obvious to whoever it may be, except with you. You just think he’s being kind, a man fitting of his status, or making a good image for his brother’s sake. 

\- Halfdan tried everything he could think of, even asked his brother for a little advise and yet nothing worked. so when he finally realizes that you have no idea of his intentions, he believes all hope is lost. There was no way he would do as his brother suggested and just approach you. 

\- He seemed content with watching you from after, or at least that’s what he was telling himself until he saw one of the sons of Ragnar, Hvitserk, laughing with you in the corner of the hall, his hands all over you. 

\- Halfdan walked up to the two of you, some false message that Bjorn needed his brother and the two of you were left alone. He grabbed your hand and lead you out of the hall, past his brother who shot him a knowing glance. 

\- He pushed you up against a wall that was cloaked in darkness just beside the great hall, a very needed and rough make-out session later and halfdan was whispering in your ear that he wanted you to be his and only his.


	21. Wedding

\- The venue was in the forests above Vestfold, in a meadow just south of the city. It was beautiful, the bright green of the ivy on the trees, colorful butterflies fluttering through, the rays of sun reaching through the gaps in the leaves, everything was beautiful. 

\- You were dressed in the finest of gowns, a floor-length silk white dress with flowers on the train, and the finest of jewels around her neck. you hair braided down you back, bright flowers woven into the beautiful curls. 

\- The gifts were wonderful, well the unique ones were, everyone else seemed to get you runes of fertility and health. But Harald brought you a new sword and a leather tunic, your father brought you an ash white horse and Ragnar sent a chest of jewels. 

\- The night was awkward, to say the least, although Halfdan had plenty of experience, you hardly knew there was anything more than missionary. The face you made when halfdan asked if you would suck his cock, god you almost fainted, stuttering like an idiot.


	22. Your Death

\- He knew it was his fault, and he would have to live with that. He’d gone into that battle hot-headed and reckless, only focusing on cutting down as many foes as possible. He’d left his back open for a split second and before he knew it you were falling to the floor an axe lodged in your chest.

\- The worst part though was that the two of you had suspicions that you may have been with child. Your belly was slightly plumper, your breast were more sensitive to touch, you’d thrown up for the first time that morning. 

\- that day seemed to haunt him everytime he closed his eyes. If it wasn’t that memory, his mind would play cruel tricks on him, his favorite among these nightmares was when he would return home where you would be there smiling and waiting for him out on the front porch, you’d embrace and going inside where three children would be waiting to greet there father. 

\- Harald could see the changes in his brother, he was living up to his name. He became ruthless and heartless, not caring what reputation he made for himself. Halfdan joined you and your babe in Valhalla only months later.


	23. Period

\- He’s surprisingly good at it. He knows exactly what you want when you want it, what to get you, how to rub your tummy just so. Now luckily for you, your cycle has matched up with the full moon, so Halfdan has gotten pretty good at predicting it, and getting everything ready for you. The extra clothes ready just in case, fresh furs to switch out, a bath in the corner of your dressing room. He knows what he’s doing. 

\- It scares and shocks him how painful it is when your flower bleeds, the way you pale and can hardly move, how sometimes you collapse gripping your stomach. He’s heard other men compare it to being kicked in the balls but somehow it just seems more painful to him. And that doesn't last for an entire week.

\- It’s the mood swings that get him, how you can be loving his company one moment then the next the sight of his face annoys you to no bound. How your unfiltered thoughts seem to accidentally slip out, like how stupid you suddenly find his flop of hair, or when you randomly get angry that his gorgeous face is covered in ink. 

\- Halfdan loves your bloated belly. Throughout the course of your cycle, he makes one or two comments on how beautiful you would look with his babe inside of you. The idea actually seems rather appealing when you feel like your insides are being ripped out.


	24. Pregnancy

\- He had been ecstatic when he found out that you where with child, for a second he could not believe it was his, couldn’t believe that the gods had blessed him after all the death and pain he had inflicted. After the furious look covered your face when he said ‘are you sure it’s mine’, had him set straight, of course, it was his. 

\- Halfdan was extremely protective even when you where only two moons into your pregnancy, he was watching your every move, following you like a lost puppy where ever you when, he’d even killed a man who only slightly brushed shoulders with you, you had stumbled as you tried to move out of the way and to halfdan, that was the mans fault.

\- He enjoys whispering and talking to the child as often as he can. When the baby kicks and makes a fuss, he’ll tell them stories of the great battles he’s been in, the shield walls he’s held, the babes favorite seems to be the more violent stories most likely sensing the excitement in his father voice.

\- The both of you love watching you stomach move as the babe does. it was a weird sensation at first but after a while, you came to love the feeling. It was our child after all, how could you not love everything they do. 

\- He’s convinced that the babe is a boy, you have a strong feeling it’s a girl though, call it mothers intuition. Turns out you were both right, around five moons in and you looked as though you were ready to pop, the healer later confirmed that there were two.

\- You constantly joke about how you have to pee every five seconds, how with one drink you are running off to pee, and yet you seem to be eating enough to feed a small village at every meal time.


End file.
